Article handling systems, such as those used in airports to handle baggage, typically include diverters for diverting or sorting articles transported on a conveyor. Diverters may include arms that are pivotably mounted adjacent to the conveyor. The arms are driven to move across the surface of the conveyor to divert an article being transported on the conveying surface.
In order to increase the throughput of the articles, it is desirable to drive the diverters at high speed. However, the faster the diverters are operated, the greater the equipment vibrates and the impact caused on the articles. This can result in damage to the articles that are being diverted as well as being very noisy during operation.
In addition, conventional diverter systems tend to be mechanically complex with many components subject to wear and tear. For example, belt systems are typically incorporated to drive the swinging of the diverter arms. Such belt systems require tension adjustment and replacement over time. In order to adjust and replace the belts, the diverter system has to be disassembled, resulting in long down-times for maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for a diverter that can be operated at high speeds while generating less vibrations and impact on diverted articles. In addition, there is a need for a simpler diverter drive system with fewer components, which is less costly to maintain.